The present invention relates to a high density, high performance connector for interconnecting elements, and especially, elements having different wiring densities.
Recent advances in micro-circuit techniques have resulted in significantly smaller, high density electronic components. Oftentimes, it is desirable to interconnect these high density components or to interconnect one high density component to a less dense, more course lithography. Due to the differences in densities, it is necessary for the connector to be mateable to both densities, i.e., to provide for space transformation. Such connectors need to offer high density and high performance, preferably at low cost.